


Naïvety

by devil_that_loves



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional neglect, F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_that_loves/pseuds/devil_that_loves





	1. Chapter 1

Musume had always been a bit naïve. Her father didn't teach her any better, or teach her anything for that matter. She found herself leaning against the same wall she put her cigarettes out onto. She hadn't had one in days. Her dealer had stopped supplying her when they realized she was the daughter of a rich and powerful CEO. All she had was the camera hanging from her neck. It was one of the most expensive cameras in the world, and when she showed it to the photography club they almost started weeping. The leader, a third year American exchange student named Freddie, had tried to get her to join the club. When she said she was too invested in getting into the drama club, he offered to pull some strings in the photography business to get her into a contest, after seeing some of her work.

She'd set the binder holding all her pictures down and opened it. The first page contained a few nature spots, nothing special. The second page was filled with pictures from a jewelry shop her father had taken her too. Glistening seas of diamonds and chandeliers made of glass brightened up the page. The next page was her favorite. It was made of candid shots of almost everybody in school, with their permission of course. There was one of Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu sneaking a quick kiss in the hallway, one of Ayano Aishi staring lovingly at Taeko Yamada, and one of Midori Gurin falling asleep in class. But her favorite was of a girl named Osoro Shidesu. She didn't have the greatest reputation, but after capturing her softer moments on film, she couldn't see her as anything but lovely. The picture that had always been her favorite was one of Osoro alone in the hedge maze, looking for a lost weapon. A butterfly had flown onto her finger, and Musume had quickly lifted up her camera and immortalized the moment. Osoro had been smiling, and the sun had lit up her blonde hair like a messy halo. 

Freddie had immediately called a pal of his to get her into the contest. When it was confirmed that she was in, she jumped with joy. She'd run down to the first floor and away from everyone else to call her father. She'd told him the news, and figured he'd go to atleast this one event, especially since he'd spent so much money on the camera. He simply told her he had a meeting that he needed to attend and hung up. The phone dropped out of her hand. Seething hot tears were starting to crawl down her cheeks. 

Osoro was walking to the incinerator when she spotted Musume crying. She didn't know much about the girl, other than she was rich, liked photography, and had a nicotine addiction. She felt a small twinge in her heart as she walked towards her, and placed her hand on her shoulder. Musume instantly collapsed into her, fingers clinging to her shirt desperately. She sighed, and gently rubbed up and down Musume's back. Whoever caused this was going to get punched.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: implied physical abuse

Mondays were Musume's favorite day. Most people hated them, but she adored them. It was the day Kokona made her famous octodogs. She always found a minute to head to the cooking club to steal a few and chat. She wasn't that close with any of the rainbow girls, as they'd been dubbed by the school, but she was friends with them and hung out with them in the courtyard when she could. 

Amai was working on frosting some pastry Musume didn't know the name of. Amai had been dared by her best friend, Budo Masuda to make food for every student in the school. She was currently making something for the last group of students on the list, the delinquents. 

"Can one of you take these to the delinquents? I would, but I need to make something for an upcoming school event." Amai asked.

Musume had been so distracted in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Amai popping out of the kitchen. She glanced at the rainbow six girls, who were looking back and forth at eachother in silence, nervous looks on their faces. Musume sighed, standing up and taking the food. She walked to the incinerator, and right up to Osoro. 

"Amai got dared to make food for everyone in school. She made these for you guys." Musume said, holding out the food to Osoro. 

Osoro looked down at it, and reached out, taking the tray of food. "Thank you." She muttered, a small smile lighting up her face.

"No problem." Musume said, a small smile on her face.

Osoro handed the food one of the deliquent girls next to her and pulled out a notebook and a pen from her book bag. She scrawled out a phone number on a piece of paper, ripped it out of the notebook, and handed it to Musume. 

"Here's my number for if you ever need it." She said.

Musume's smile grew into a full on grin. "Thanks." She replied.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Osoro hadn't been to school in a week. She hadn't called sick or anything. She'd just disappeared. Musume hadn't been too worried the first day, it could've just been a coincidence. As the week had passed, her worry grew. By Saturday she'd decided to call Osoro. Her response was a rough female voice telling her not to call again. It hadn't been Osoro.

She figured out where Osoro lived, and went there. After knocking on the door and waiting a minute, no one answered. She looked through the window, seeing lights were on. She tried opening the door, and discovered it was unlocked. She hesitantly walked in, looking around. A hall led to a door with a lock on the outside, which she found peculiar. A chill went down her spine, but she ignored it. She walked to the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it. She found Osoro cowering in the corner, with an almost primal fear in her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was shaking. Bruises marked her skin, a particularly bad one had bloomed on her cheek. Her clothes had a few blood stains on them.

"Wh-What are you doing? You need to leave, now. She'll be home soon." Osoro said, frantically. Musume felt frozen. Like time was slowing down. A haze went over he brain, and everything was foggy. She was sinking underwater. She couldn't put two and two together. "If she finds you, it'll only make things worse!" Osoro snapped, desperation filling her voice.

Everything started again, like a film reel being unpaused. Musume walked to Osoro and gently pulled her to her feet, and started leading her to her car. Osoro didn't fight it, but glanced around like a wild animal searching for predators. Musume opened the door of her car for Osoro, then got in and drove off. She and Osoro were silent. She glanced over, and saw Osoro sleeping. A twinge of sorrow plucked at her heart, and she draped her jacket around Osoro's shoulders, before looking back at the road. She felt like she'd been pushed underwater again. Only one thing stood out in her mind. Making whoever had done this pay.


End file.
